


Bunny Ears Don't Make A Coward

by vividKaleidescopes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, My OCs, My characters, Original Characters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividKaleidescopes/pseuds/vividKaleidescopes
Summary: Suriel Whitney is the Council of Supernatural Phenomenon's little pet - at least Vrael Erisdar, a long-time field agent, thinks so. Until the rabbit Faunus gets sent to tag along with him during an outing and things...take a jog to the left.





	Bunny Ears Don't Make A Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I didn't do a final edit on this piece because it's late, I'm tired, in pain, and want a taco pretty bad. But I hope you all enjoy it anyways, as with the last piece, let me know if you want to see more of this fic. I'm more likely to continue this one than How In Hell simply because of where this one leaves off. This is actually based on a roleplay I did with a friend quite awhile back, I replaced his character with my boy Vrael because I'm terrible at acting out other people's characters. As always, feel free to ask me /any/ questions about my ocs! ~Nyx

            Suriel sighed impatiently, the toe of his boot tapping against the cold, damp asphalt. He was standing in front of a manhole cover at about 6 o’clock on this chilled fall morning. Waiting for someone, as per usual. The Faunus had wavy sandy blonde hair that was trimmed to about the middle of his neck. His tall bunny ears positioned on top of his head were the same color. Overall, he looked highly well-groomed, being the Council’s pet like he was. The Council of Supernatural Phenomenon had taken Suriel in a few years ago, making him their overseer of any events or expeditions throughout their home city of Portland, Oregon. There were others, but they were all in different cities, scattered throughout the country. He was the only one in Portland, which was no easy task. He _might_ get seven hours of sleep a night, if he was lucky. 

            Finally, his partner (for this assignment) arrived. Vrael Erisdar was one of the most experienced field agents the Council employed. His father had been a long-acting member before he passed on a year ago. Vrael towered over Suriel’s height of 5’ 4”, even though the black and blue haired elf was only 5’ 10” himself. He had quite a reputation as the lone wolf. “He doesn’t play well with others,” was what the Council had told Suriel that morning before he left. Nonetheless, Suriel put on a smile and offered a hand to Vrael. “Nice to finally meet you, Mister Erisdar, I’m-“ “Suriel, I know. You’re the Council pet. And just call me Vrael, cut the formal crap.” Mahogany eyes barely glanced at Suriel as Vrael strode past, ignoring the Faunus’ outstretched hand. Suriel frowned a bit, but stayed quiet. He was here to take notes, and nothing more. The pen and clipboard of notes in his arms proof of this. Despite being a rabbit Faunus, he hated being underground. It was harder to flee danger underground. His own eyes, the color of shade-dappled summer grass, watched nervously as Vrael pulled the manhole cover open and began to descend, Suriel following. 

            The elf sighed as he left himself drop from the bottom of the ladder, his boots hitting concrete a moment later. Suriel hesitated a moment before doing the same. He blinked, trying to see into the pitch black tunnel ahead. Vrael started walking, turning on a flashlight. He rolled his eyes a bit as he heard the pet’s footsteps hurry after him, and could feel him sticking close behind. “Make sure you stay quiet until we’re sure each area is clear.” The frightened bunny nodded, papers whispering as he clutched his clipboard to his chest. 

            As of late, there had been several… _incidents_ across the city, involving diseased creatures that the Council just called “Infected”. Any being could become infected by bodily fluid contact with them, and there was no cure. It was a sketchy situation for the pair wandering through the sewers and other tunnels below the city, and both of them knew it. Vrael knew that if they encountered more than a few, there would be little they could do. That would be it, the end. Suriel gave the softest of whimpers as Vrael’s flashlight went out. “W-We should go back…” he whispered, notes of panic in his voice. Vrael rolled his eyes again. What a pampered baby. “I have extra batteries, genius.” His own whisper wasn’t quite as quiet. 

            They continued on after the flashlight batteries had been changed. It wasn’t long before they came across a large chamber, their footsteps echoing a bit as Vrael turned off the flashlight. A precaution. Just before the elf stepped into the cavernous space, Suriel grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him back. His whisper was even more hushed this time, urgent now. “ _Wait a minute.”_ Vrael looked back at him, just barely managing to make out the Faunus’ outline in the darkness. Those ears were twitching and swiveling like crazy as they picked up sounds too soft for Vrael to hear. Then they flopped down as he tried a scoot back a bit. “Infected, dozens of them…” Vrael frowned, glancing back into the chamber. “We still have to keep going.” He muttered back. Suriel shook his head vigorously. “They’ll hear us…!” “Not if you keep your mouth shut and keep those papers still.” Suriel let out a few small, compressed breaths. Whimpers he was trying to silence. “I really hate it when people like you get determined…” “Suck it up buttercup, we’re going. The Council would have my head if I left you down here by yourself…” That last part was uttered in a rather begrudging tone. Suriel didn’t argue anymore as Vrael carefully led the way across the room. The elf sighed as they came to a door on the other side…which was held shut by a rusty wheel lock. Vrael switched his and Suriel’s positions, putting himself between the Faunus and the hoardes of sleeping Infected. “Open it quickly, I don’t want to die when the noise wakes them up.” He had his guns in hand, a set of twin colt revolvers that could definitely be called relics. Suriel took a breath, then cranked the wheel as hard as he could, the shriek of the rusty metal echoing throughout the concrete room. A dozen screeches echoed back as the sound woke every single Infected in the vicinity. Suriel yanked the wheel around one more time, Vrael’s guns firing as Faunus pried the door open and pulled the elf into the corridor with him. Vrael slammed the door shut and locked it again, Suriel flinching as they heard the crowd of Infected slam into it, causing the aged steel to groan under the pressure. 

            Vrael grabbed Suriel’s slim arm, pulling him along roughly as he sprinted through the tunnels. Neither of them cared that Suriel had left his notes behind in that chamber. They were both heaving for breath by the time they reached the surface again. “The next report I send the Council is going to be very strongly worded…” the Faunus grumbled, brushing himself off. Vrael nodded. “Nice work back there. You’re not half bad for the Council pet.” Suriel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah whatever, Mr. High-and-Mighty. See you at the meeting tomorrow.” With that, he left, heading home to write up his report. 

Suriel was early to the meeting the next morning, as per usual. He looked highly displeased as the Council filed in, taking their seats at the table. Vrael was the last one in, sitting in an extra seat that had been brought in for him. Suriel remained standing, eyeing the head of the Council like he was plotting murder. Said Council member spoke up. “Well, let’s begin, shall we? Suriel, do you have your notes?” The Faunus’ fingers twitched. “Didn’t you read my report last night? I clearly stated that I lost them when me and Vrael both very nearly died. And if you did read it, then why haven’t you mobilized any troops to eliminate this threat before it gets any worse?” His words were acidic, the way he spat them. “We as a group have not yet deemed it serious enough to take such drastic-“ “Not serious enough?! There are _hoards_ of Infected down there, and more than likely thousands more throughout this city and others! I’d say the situation is pretty fucking serious! And if you lazy, spineless louts had addressed this issue when it first came about, we wouldn’t be to this point right now, yes?! There are lives at stake right now, ours and those of _millions_ of innocent people! It’s your job to protect them, that is why you have this authority!” There was a stunned silence around the room. Nobody had ever dared to address any Council member in such a fashion, and it was even more unexpected from quiet little Suriel. The Council members glanced at each other. “…Alright, we’ll put it to a vote.” Even Vrael jumped a bit as the loud _smack_ that reverberated around the room as Suriel slammed his notebook down on the meeting table. Completely done with all of this and anger glittering in his green eyes. Vrael was surprised the Faunus’ tone didn’t make frost grow on the windows. “The Infected are going to overrun this city, and I will sit back and smile as your glass castle is burnt to the ground.” “After everything we’ve done for you, you’d-” “You haven’t done shit for me. You made me your lab rat and said you were helping me. You’re a bunch of money-obsessed rodents that are afraid of your own shadows. None of you except Vrael would last a minute out there in a real fight.” “And you would?” “I’ve done so my whole life. Being a sewer rat was better than this.” Suriel abruptly turned and marched out, the _thud_ of the heavy wooden doors a very final, weighted sound.


End file.
